


Because I love you

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Negan [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Negan, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Negan's favorite wife, Negan's language, Nervous Negan, Reader has a big question to ask, Reader is one of Negan's wives, Reader loves Negan, The queen to his king, guilt from the reader, thanking Negan "properly", working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader is one of Negan's wives and she isn't anything like his other wives, leaving a heavy weight on her heart.





	Because I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> Not much to say with this one, except "Enjoy" :)

* * *

 

You sighed to yourself, checking your reflection in the mirror that hung in your husband's room for what had to be the eightieth time. You were planning to ask him your big question tonight, there was a heavy weight on your heart and you had to be rid of it. Trying to think of how to word it, you knew you had a few things playing to your advantage. Negan was a tough and hardened man, but since the first time he met you, it was obvious to those near him that he had a soft spot for you. After all, you are the only wife allowed in his bedroom, and bed, as well as the only wife allowed to kiss him. Negan seemed to see you as more of a queen to his king rather than just another woman in his harem, which in a strange way warmed your heart.

 

You heard Negan's office door open and his very familiar whistling carried through the room. "Where is my beautiful, absolutely delectable little Doll?"

 

You opened the bedroom door, stepping out to reveal the silk and lace negligée that you were currently wearing for him. His eyes locked on your form and he tugged his jacket off, his gaze never leaving your body. "Welcome back, my handsome husband." You tried to give a sexy smile, but it faltered a little when you nervously toyed with your hair. "Do you like it?"

 

"Like it?" He chuckled, stalking towards you slowly. "Babygirl, my fuckin' mouth is watering." He wrapped his arms around your waist and ducked down to whisper in your ear, "That little outfit is gettin' me hard as fuck... I would love to see your pretty little ass bouncing up and down on my cock." Negan nipped at your neck and grinned to himself when he felt the shiver that coursed through you. "What do you say, Sweetheart?"

 

"Can I blow you too?" You smirked deviously, pressing your hands together in front of you, effectively pushing your breasts up. Negan tugged the corner of his lip between his teeth  and let out a low growling noise.

 

"How the hell did I find a fuckin' gem like you, Baby Doll?"

 

He laced his arms around you and you gently halted him with hands pressed to his forearms, "I wanna be honest with you, Baby, I planned this so that I could ask you a question. It's nothing bad." You quickly consoled, "I just thought it might help my case if I was, well... A little less dressed than usual."

 

His face fell, "You only fuckin' did this because you want something from me?"

 

"No" you growled, "I am  _not_ like your other wives, in case you forgot... Plus, unlike them, if you tell me no, I'll still wanna blow you.

 

"Well, please, do tell, what it is that you so badly fuckin' want."

 

"I'm sorry I made you mad." You whispered, shying away from him. "I won't ask."

 

Negan sighed, pulling you into his arms and kissing the top of your head, "Tell me what you wanted, Babygirl."

 

"I just wanted to know if I could have a job."

 

For the quickest flash of a second, Negan looked heartbroken before his expression turned emotionless. "Are you tellin' me that you're done bein' my wife?"

 

"No!" You exclaimed, pressing your hands to his chest, "No, never, I want to work because I love you and _because_ I'm your wife."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"I know I probably shouldn't have, but I fell in love with you a long time ago. Unlike the other wives, I can't stand being your wife and using you. I wanna work to show you that I'm not just with you so that I can sit on my ass and be worthless. I love you, Negan, and I just-- please don't laugh at me." He saw the tears welling up in your eyes, showing how genuine you were, and ran his hand over his beard, sighing and sitting on the bed.

 

"Come here, Baby Doll." You perched on his lap and he held you tight, wiping a tear from your cheek. "I'm not gonna laugh at you, and I'm not mad... But you sure as hell had me worried that I was gonna lose you."

 

A minute smile formed at the corner of your mouth, "You'll never lose me... At least not as long as you still want me."

 

"I'll always want you, Baby Doll." Negan pressed his lips to yours and you let your head fall against his shoulders when he pulled away. "How about I talk to Simon and you can help him with inventory once in awhile?"

 

  
"Really?" Negan nodded, "Thank you, Baby, so much. I love you, Negan."

 

"I love you too, Doll... Now can we get back to me being hard as a rock, because the view I have of your tits right now is fuckin' perfect." You slipped off of his lap, kneeling in front of him and slowly undoing his belt and zipper, looking up with a innocent flutter of your eyelashes. "Fuck, Doll, keep doing that and I'm gonna blow my fuckin' load before you even start." Negan took a fistful of your hair in his hand and forever your mouth closer to his cock.

 

"Someone's eager to be thanked." You purred guiding his cock between your lips and pressing a flat tongue against the base, laving it along his entire length until you reached the tip, gifting little kitten licks to his slit. "Mmm", you moaned, the vibrations reverberating through his cock.

 

"Fuck, Baby... My little pro, sucking my cock just right." He forced himself further down your throat, making you gag. You quickly regained control of your gag reflex and worked your mouth over his cock more passionately, bobbing up and down with a tight suction every time. Negan released your hair, growling out a hushed warning, "If you don't wanna swallow, you better pull off."

 

You braced your hands on his thighs, swallowing as he filled your mouth and throat with his hot cum. Negan fell back on the bed, panting as you cleaned his cock with small delicate licks. Pulling off, you wiped your mouth on the back of your arm, crawling up the bed to lay beside him. "Was it good?" You chirped, your voice hoarse from the abuse your throat had just endured.

 

"The fuckin' best, Baby Doll."

 


End file.
